User blog:Meisa Ichikawa/Archairus Goddess - Fire
''ARCHAIRUS GODDESSES - FIRE Before the great war, there were six forbidden deities dwelling in an otherwordly plane called Archairus, they all are in possession of immense forbidden powers... powers feared even by the Fallen Gods, powers that one of the goddesses yearned to claim. Although unrelated by blood, these goddesses were alike, though none possessed no knowledge as to why they are related with one another. One of the goddess decided to scheme against her five comrades, wishing that she could absorb their powers to rule all of creation. Although her ultimate plan was thwarted, fury wringed her soul, and the goddess created a legendary lock under the name Divine Intention to seal her former companions in a tomb. For vast eons, the sealed entities stayed conscious yet motionless, unable to escape the curse, until the Divine Intention split and shattered due to the great war between the gods and humans. The freed goddesses then shot out from the tomb, unbeknownst to their keeper as well as themselves, their mind is broken beyond repair, injected with immense anger and wrath that their fellow gods wished to destroy. THE GODDESSES '' Earth: Garde - Fire: Olympia - Water: Anna Thunder: Donavelle - Dark: Malefica - Light: Electra WILL PUBLISH ONE GODDESS' FORM PER DAY! ANY NERFS/BUFFS/COMMENTS/RECOMMENDATIONS ARE HIGHLY ENCOURAGED! DO NOT POST THIS IN ANY OTHER WEBSITES WITHOUT MY CONSENT. PLEASE ASK BEFORE YOU... IDK WANT TO USE THIS CONCEPT? IDK. Olympia - 5*, 6*, 7* Solar Goddess Olympia -''' ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ “ ''Summoner… Will you help me to satiate my vengeance…?” “The Divine Intention… Tch. I shall find her, and slay her myself!” A violent goddess of the Archairus heavens, Olympia stopped at nothing to find the deity who had sealed her and the other goddesses in a mighty tomb for eons. As soon as her lock was shattered due to the gods' war, the Divine Intention of the tomb broke and the forbidden goddesses started wreaking havoc due to either insanity, or just hunger for power. Albeit, Olympia only craves for revenge, seeking the entity she awaited for millennia. Leader Skill: Sunne Dance Boosts one’s BB/SBB/UBB damage after Olympia heals and small possibility to reduce the amount of hits delivered of opponent’s normal attack. *Olympia can only boost her BB/SBB/UBB if she is healed by a BB effect and not through HC or items BB: Searing Wave 15 combo Fire on one enemy, raises all allies’ ATK for two turns, and adds probability to be able to block and attack at the same time. Comet Deity Olympia - ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ''“'' "Asking for help from a forgotten goddess…? My you are daring.” “'Is this the cascade of energy that the insane felt? My apologies, I was just thinking out loud. How rude of me.'” “'''My sword burns with hunger… Hunger to feel the flesh of those who have wronged us! The Archairus Goddesses!” A violent goddess of the Archairus heavens, Olympia stopped at nothing to find the deity who had sealed her and the other goddesses in a mighty tomb for eons. After setting foot on the battlefield, a familiar goddess suddenly lashed at her with ice-cold waters. Injured but not defeated, Olympia gritted her teeth as she watched from the bloodied land… an insane celestial entity sending out streams of dark waters. With a battle cry, fire started consuming Olympia into a ball of cosmic dread as she dove to a hazardous battle with the unhinged goddess princess. Leader Skill: '''Cosmic Zeal Boost all allies' BB/SBB/UBB damage after Olympia heals and decent possibility to reduce the amount of hits delivered of opponent's normal attacks. *Olympia can only boost her BB/SBB/UBB if she is healed by a BB effect and not through HC or items BB:' Plasma Pang ' 15 combo Fire, Light on one enemy, largely raises all allies’ ATK for three turns, and adds probability to three allies to be able to block and attack at the same time. SBB: Meteōron 20 combo Fire, Light combo on all enemy, adds large probability to three allies to be able to block and attack at the same time, heals one’s own HP for three turns. Vasta Cremation Olympia -''' ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ' ''“This… This dark energy…! Is this the price for slaying her? I… I’m…” “Please stop! Stop feeding me with more power! It hurts… I have betrayed all of you…! Please…”' “'N-no… Is this the form crafted by the hands of malice and evil…? Wh-who am I?'”'' ' Sinking her blade into the insane Anna, Olympia felt forbidden powers entering her body as a surge of mad energy elevate her fires to surpass the gods’ powers. As she showered in the blood of the insane princess, Olympia rose to the skies and fabricated a scorching explosion that turned the battlefield into a desolate, burnt crisp. Before losing her self-control as she meteorically targeted the gods with her flaming eyes, she felt something robbed from her, pain started exploding in her figure as the Divine Intention seal formed around her in a sudden fashion. Olympia then founded herself stuck in the dark tomb once more, closing her eyes and wishing that all of this was a dream. As she opened her fiery orbs once more, she saw the vile goddess that she has targeted for all her life, but she realized that time waits for none, and the red-clad Olympia only smiled in acceptance, feeling her very energy and soul rotting in the endless tomb as the deity before her disappeared, consuming the sun goddess’ power. Leader Skill:' Astrologic Burst''' Automatically refills all allies’ BB gauge fully for three turns after Olympia heals two times, decent possibility to largely reduce the amount of hits delivered of opponent’s normal attack, and 100% boost to Overdrive damage. *Olympia can only boost her BB/SBB/UBB if she is healed by a BB effect and not through HC or items Extra Extra Skill: Divine Combustion ''' Probable large ATK boost when attacked, and massively raises Critical hit rate for the units in the left row for three turns and fully recovers HP for the units in the right row for three turns when Scorched Saber is equipped '''Scorched Saber The glossy ebony blade that can only combust in an otherworldly flame when an equally divine being is to hold on to its hilt. The sealed goddess Olympia was prominent for wielding this sword with such efficiency that it was said that even the gods fear the blade more than the wielder, it was written in ancient scripts that when Olympia used this to slay the insane goddess Anna, the latter’s body turned into nothing more than a heap of forgotten ashes, nothing left but her crown remained. None of the saber lasted to this day, as it sunk into the seal with its brandisher. But this replica, although blatantly less powerful than the original one, is beyond that of even the state-of-the-art sword created in this era. ' '''BB: '''Volatile ' 20 combo powerful Fire, Dark, Light attack on one enemy, adds ability to three allies to be able to block and attack at the same time, and boost all allies’ ATK for four turns. SBB: Red Calamity 25 combo powerful Fire, Dark, Light attack on all enemies, adds ability to three allies to be able to block and attack at the same time, boost ATK for allies with high ATK stat and boost DEF for allies with high DEF stat for three turns. UBB: Helios 32 combo massive Fire, Dark, Light attack on all enemy, 100% chance to paralyze two enemies for three turns, enormously raises all allies’ ATK and DEF for three turns, and prevents opponent from initiating a 1-hit KO move for three turns. Category:Blog posts